O retardado e o sapato
by Shinigamis do Trash
Summary: Após um severo tratamento psicológico árduo, L se transforma em um verdadeiro retardado que não calça nem um sapato! Espere, não era tênis? AVISO: Fanfic com poder de sungar inteligencia! Seja cauteloso! Ripagem.
1. A história

O retardado e o sapato.

**Título original:** L e o sapato

**Summary original:** L ganhou um tenis, mas não consegue calça-lo... O que será que ele fará? o.O OneShot Deixem Reviws se não Chuck Noris te pega.

**Escrita por:** Baka-chan-Nekozawa-Zaaa. Usuário ID: 1569634.

**Ripada por:** Asura, Yuki e Anthy.

* * *

- desvia de objetos pontiagudos e pedras- **(Asura: Pelo menos tem bom senso de saber que VAI ser atacada por objetos pontiagudos e pedras.) (Yuki: Por que uma pessoa escreve algo se sabe que será apedrejada?) (Anthy: Temos uma autora masoquista.) **

**minha primeira fic do Death Note (Yuki: Espero, sinceramente, que seja a última.) (Anthy: Não é desculpa, porra.)**

**espero que gostem, e não me matem! n.n (ironico eu falar isso numa fic de um anime com DEATH no nome...) (Asura: Não é ironia, amor. É ser retardado. Vai se tratar.) (Yuki: É por essas e outras autoras que eu AMO meus olhos de shinigami. –começa a procurar fotos-) (Anthy: Que merda de trocadilho, heim. Aprendeu com quem? Com o Faustão?)**

**lá vai... (Asura: LÁ VEM...)**

L e o sapato (L's POV)

_To cum medo.. _**(Asura: Cum de com, ou cum de gozar em inglês?) (Yuki: Acho que ele é masoquista, gozar de medo?) (Anthy: ****Peraí, esperma medo? O cara goza medo? -imagina a cena e se mata de rir-)**

_Sim, EU to com medo... _**(Asura: Você já disse isso.) (Yuki: Se fosse o maior detetive do mundo que eu conheço, duvido que teria medo. Mas como é apenas um retardado brincando de 'sou-um-detetive-olha-mamãe!', eu nem me surpreendo.) (Anthy: Uau! Foda-se.)**

_Acho, que tão armando algo contra eu... _**(Asura: Contra 'eu' eu não sei, agora, contra mim eu suspeito.) (Yuki: tirando Kira e seus seguidores, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja.) (Anthy: Uma vírgula perdida. Tá tonta com a idiotice dita logo após sua presença? Aliás, contra "eu" não. Contra a língua portuguesa.)**

_Porque, _**(Asura: Nossa, um porquê mal empregado, largado no meio do parágrafo junto com uma vírgula. Se ainda fosse um ponto final, eu tentava rever o caso.) (Yuki: descubra o porquê no próximo capítulo de **_**"o drama de L".**_**)**

_mês passado, ainda me pergunto por quê, a Misa-chan me deu uma pantufa... _**(Asura: Precisa se perguntar o por quê? Ela te deu uma pantufa. Você largou abandonada. Fim da história.) (Yuki: porque ela acha que você é gay e iria gostar de algo peludo, rosa e tão fofo que chega a ser estuprável.) (Anthy: "...Rosa, com glitter, LINDA DE MORRER! Eu não mereço!")**

_e agora, _**(Asura: De novo frases quebradas pela tecla enter? BRB, me matar.) (Anthy: Autora, vai consertar seu teclado.)**

_o Raito me vem com um... _**(Asura: "... pênis de plástico querendo fazer umas brincadeiras muito das selvagens!") (Yuki: "...chinelo havaianas de pau da linha sadomasoquismo das Organizações Tabajara!")**

_SAPATO!! _**(Asura: Nossa, o clímax! Depois desse ênfase e desse nonsense, não duvido de nada mesmo!) (Yuki: ... Já tentou ver se ele vibra?) (Anthy: Meu deus! Um sapato! Me caguei de medo.)**

_Qual o problema de andar de pés descalços? ¬¬ _**(Asura: Nenhum. Agora com emoticons, eu tenho todos.) (Yuki: Nenhum. Desejo profundamente que você não pise em cacos de vidros, pregos, cocô de cachorro ou outra coisa qualquer. -começa a fazer macumba-) (Anthy: Não era o L que tinha mais de 800 de QI? Como essa criatura me vem com esse tipo de pergunta? Ah, claro, a autora é uma idiota.) **

_É confortavel... _**(Asura: E te dá bicho do pé.) (Yuki: Não quando você pisa sem querer naquele pombo morto no meio da rua...)**

- faz bolha de chiclet - **(Asura: Chiclets! A melhor marca de goma de mascar que NÃO FAZ BOLA!) (Yuki: Foi só eu que imaginei o Bob Esponja fazendo bolhas de sabão?) (-Anthy torce para "L" engolir o "chiclet" sem querer e morrer engasgado.-)**

- olha aterrorizado para a caixa com o sapato -**(Asura: Tremi nas bases aqui com essa caixa a-ter-ro-ri-zan-te!) (Yuki: Ah, o L deve estar achando que a caixa DEVOROU o sapato! Coitado!) (Anthy: "A caixa o observa com um olhar ameaçador, então ela começa a gritar 'BUUUUUUUU!!!' e corre atrás de L.")**

- bolha do chiclet estora - **(Asura: Me pergunto em que série essa louca fugiu do colégio. 2ª? 1ª? Ou vai ver nem alfabetização fez.) (Yuki: Isso são os efeitos da aprovação automática!) (Anthy: Estora? Isso é o quê? Estoura, ex-tora...?)**

_Até meu rico chicletinho tem medo dessa coisa ai dentro da caixa... _**(Asura: OMG UM CHICLETE RICO! Vindo do L, só podia ser mesmo!) (Yuki: Porque no mundo dos chicletes, o da marca **_**Chiclet**_** é de renda alta, nasceu em uma família amorosa, o que o torna gente boa!) (Anthy: Eu aqui, penando pra fazer meu trabalho de shinigami ripadora, enquanto existem "chiclets" RICOS. O mundo é injusto, meus amigos.)**

- telefone toca – **(Anthy: "Piririm piririm piririm, alguém ligou pra mim!")**

L: Alô? **(Asura: Aplausos pela frase sem erros! Garanto que na próxima vai voltar, e dez vezes pior só para nos tirar a alegria.) (Yuki: Acho que vi uma luz no fim do túnel!) (Anthy: L, aqui é a coerência com seu amigo, o português. Eles estão perguntando por que caralhos voadores a autora os despreza.)**

Voz do telefone: L-kun!! - voz escandalosa e alegre **(Asura: Uma voz escandalosa e alegre. Será que ela também é purpurinada?) (Yuki: Ok, por que eu sinto que agora estou num quarto sem saídas?)**

L: Errrr... - pega chiclet - **(Asura: L gaguejando, uma cena que vale a pena ver.) (Yuki: Sinto que agora o Near deve estar se matando por ter ficado em primeiro na sucessão do L.) (Anthy: Eu imagino é o B se enforcando por ter imitado esse babaca.)**

Voz anonima: L-kun, é a Misa Misa!! n.n **(Asura: A voz anônima é da Misa! NOSSA, que anonimato! Shoqay!) (Yuki: Sabe, eu estranho o maior detetive do mundo não ter identificador de chamadas. Até o mendigo da esquina tem!) (Anthy: A "voz anÔnima" era pra quê? Pra dar um suspense para as quatro palavras seguintes?!)**

L: Ah, oi Misa...

Misa: E ai, já esperimento o sapato?? - **(Asura: esperimentar, comolidar. E a Misa não deu pantufas pra ele? Por que pergunta do sapato? Coerência, preciso de você.) (Yuki: Esperimentar é o ato de você **_**experimentar**_** um esperma para ver qual combina mais com você.) (Anthy: O suicídio do português tá explicado.)**

L: Não... - olha terrorizado para o sapato - **(Asura: TERRORIZADO. EU ESTOU ATERRORIZADO DEPOIS DESSA!) (Yuki: Ok, posso saber se o sapato é tamanho família?) (Anthy: Como é essa nova expressão "terrorizado"? Tem algo haver com terrorismo? Com homens-bomba? Com mortes em geral?) (Asura: Só se for a morte do português, isso sim.)**

Misa: E não vai esperimenta?? **(Asura: Esper... de menta? Espera, esperma de menta?!) (Yuki: Tem de menta, de morango, de abacaxi, de vaitomarnocu, de skol, você escolhe!)**

L: Errr... - encara a caixa - Não... **(Asura: Claro que não, ele ta dentro daquela caixa TERRORIZANTE, nem mortinho, miguxa. Por sinal, o sapato ta DENTRO OU FORA da caixa?) (Yuki: A Misa é burra, se ela falasse que é de morango ele aceitaria.) (Anthy: O L contraiu gagueira e eu não tô sabendo?)**

Misa: Por que?? **(Asura: Acento circunflexo não foi tirado dos porquês na nova regra gramatical, que eu saiba.) (Yuki: Comecei a sentir pena da autora. Provavelmente ela foi criada numa lavoura e foi escravizada durante toda a sua vida, e agora, numa tentativa de sentir felicidade, está tentando aprender a escrever fazendo fanfics!) (Anthy: Yuki, nem tenta defender.)**

L: To bem assim... - olha para seus pés - **(Asura: L encara os pés. Os pés o encaram de volta. Eles mandam um alô, e o L acena de volta.) (Yuki: Então os pés dão um sorriso safado e fodem o L.) **

Misa: Mas tu vai ter colica!! O.O **(Asura: Cólica? O L menstruou? Ele não era homem? Ou era pra ser calo? Se você não sabe, calo não se cria não usando sapatos, e sim usando-o sem meias. Noção cultural da autora: 0.) (Yuki: Ministério da saúde adverte: Andar descalço causa cólicas e menstruação em homens, e provável mudança de sexo.) (Anthy: Imaginei o L na TPM.)**

L: Ã?? – resiocina **(Asura: Era pra ser raciocinar? Puta que pariu heim.)** **(Yuki: -Pega o dicionário- **_**#Meia-hora**__**depois#**_** Ah, era RACIOCINA?! Ela tem sotaque ou o quê?) (Anthy: AIMEUSCÓRNEOSMEUSÓRGÃOSMINHASVESÍCULASARGH)** - Pera ai **(Anthy: Doeu, querido? Quer que eu vá mais devagar?)** , quem te deu me telefone?? ¬¬ **(Asura: E ele vai perguntar agora?) (Yuki: "Ué, tá na lista telefônica!")**

Misa: O Watari!! n.n **(Asura: NOSSA, velho dedo duro! Sempre soube que não podia confiar.) (Yuki: Aquela cara de velho bonzinho nunca me enganou... Por trás dela existe um pedófilo, filho da puta e dedo duro! Ah, se outras coisas dele também fossem...) (Anthy: Filhadaputa, viu?)**

L: Como assim? **(Asura: NÃO DÁ, CARA. NÃO DÁ!) (Yuki: Não queira saber, L.) (Anthy: Misa se esfregou no Watari e disse "Se não me der o telefone do L, eu te faço ter um infarto, velho desgraçado!")**

Misa: Chatagem... Mas isso não vem ao caso! **(Asura: Foi uma puta de uma CHATAGEM mesmo. Chata do jeito que você ta sendo, não dá.) (Yuki: Velhinho pervertido, já até sei o que foi.) (Anthy: Imagina o que o véio não fazia com as menininhas da Wammy's, heim?)**

L: ... **(Yuki: Essa foi a única fala digna do L até agora.)**

Misa: Vai esperimenta o sapato, se não Misa Misa vai chora... **(Asura: Ele não vai esperimentar o sapato, seja lá o que isso seja!)**

L: Então chora... **(Anthy: CHOOOORA, EMO!)**

Misa: - chorando – **(Yuki: Se eu chorar, será que o L faz essa fic acabar?!)**

L: ¬¬**(Asura: Você pediu por isso. E nem venha com emoticons para cima de mim que eu já aturo muito disso no meu ramo de trabalho.) (Anthy: Baka-chan, não sei se isso entra na sua cabecinha, mas msn é diferente de fanfics.)**

- desliga o telefone -**(Asura: Demorou, heim, super gênio?) (Yuki: ****A conta telefônica tava ficando alta, né?)**** (Anthy: Um ato inteligente. Pena que foi lerdo.)**

_Acho que não custa tentar... _**(Asura: Pra você não custa nada, pra mim custa meus olhos sangrando, porque a fic vai prolongar.) (Yuki: acabou que ele obedeceu a Misa! E cuidado, L, o sapato pode te comer!)**

- abre a caixa – **(Anthy: Aquela que você tava olhando aterrorizado?)**

- pega um tenis - **(Asura: Não era um sapato...? Ele se transforma quando sai da caixa, que mágico!) (Yuki: Um tênis ultra loosho, edição béesha poota de Londres, moda outono inverno!) (-Anthy leva o acento circunflexo abandonado pra dar uma volta.-)**

_Não é tão ruim..._

- senta na poltrona e tenta calçar o pé esquerdo -**(Asura:O pé dele caiu?! Ele vai calçar o pé esquerdo?!) (Yuki: Descobriu-se que não era nem um sapato, nem um tênis e sim um PÉ!) (Anthy: É uma mutação! O=) (Asura: GZUZ, ME ABANA QUE O L ACABOU DE PERDER UM PÉ!)**

- tentativa frustrada de enfiar o tenis no pé -**(Asura: Ele está tentando enfiar o tênis no pé enquanto calça o pé na perna?! Que L era gênio eu sabia, só não sabia que tinha super poderes.) (Yuki: Agora o L vai descobrir que não era pra calçar, e sim enfiar no cu!) (Anthy: "ENTRA! ENTRA AGORA, SUA BARANGA!")**

_Sabia que não ia da certo ¬¬ _**(Asura: Então desiste e faz minha alegria.)**

_Vamo tenta denovo... _**(Asura: Puta que pariu sua filha de uma...) (Yuki: Isso que eu chamo de encher lingüiça!)**** (Anthy: Ministério da saúde adverte: O autismo é uma doença muito séria. Quando acompanhada de analfabetismo, causa danos irreversíveis ao cérebro de quem está perto.)**

- tenta soca o tenis denovo no pé esquerdo - **(Asura: Ele está socando o tênis no pé? Soca logo no cu, que você fica feliz, acaba a fic e pronto!) (Yuki: Vou denunciar aos maus tratos dos tênis!) (Anthy: Pobre tênis/sapato/pé.) (Asura: Pobre de mim que tenho que ripar esse lixo!)**

- frustante tentativa - **(Asura: FRUSTANTE. Uma estante de frutas? Não sei, mas sei que essa fic me faz mais adivinhar as palavras do que apenas lê-las.) (Anthy: FrustRante é ler esse tipo de coisa.) **

_A, claro!! n.n _**(Asura: TIM! Oi! Vivo!) (Yuki: Não, escuro!) (Anthy: B, escuro! E que emoticon escroto, puta merda.) **

- desamarra os cadarços - **(Asura: L, gênio com mais de 800 pontos de QI rebaixado a ISSO em uma fanfic estranha pra burro. Ninguém merece.)**

_agora vai _**(Asura: Pontuação, inicial maiúscula, onde vocês estão?!) (Yuki: -bota **_**' Ai Wilson, vai!' **_**para ouvir-)**

- tenta botar o tenis - **(Asura: Aposto 10 reais no tênis.) (Anthy: 50 pratas e a Utena no tênis/sapato/pé.) (Yuki: E quando foi que o L virou uma galinha chocadeira de tênis?! QUANDO, MEU DEUS?!)**

- não consegue - **(Asura: L: 0. Tênis: 20.) (Yuki: Daqui a pouco vão dizer que o número do sapato era 35 e o pé do L é 39.) (Anthy: facepalm.)**

- começa a se irritar - **(Asura: Você começou agora? Eu me irritei assim que vi a fic publicada no fandom.) (Yuki: Eu me irritei quando li o summary, qualquer pessoa DECENTE pode escrever uma fanfic sobre o L e um sapato de maneira a ficar engraçada, coerente e not OOC.) (-Anthy vai se agarrar com a Utena.-)**

- se levanta da pltrona - **(Asura: WAT. Desde quando ele estava sentado em uma pltrona?! Ele estava em uma POLTRONA!) (Anthy: Sentado em uma PLTRONA. Meu Deus, que proeza.)**

- começa a pisar no chão com a intenção de enfiar ele no pé - **(Asura: Super gênios e suas estranhezas.) (Yuki: Outro dia eu vi um filme que bebês armavam contra ladrões. Acho mais provável esses bebês capturarem Kira do que esse L.) (Anthy: Ele está tentando lançar uma nova moda, o sapato de chão. E eu que achava que isso não podia ficar pior.)**

- frustante -**(Asura: Lá vêm a estante de frutas!)**

_AH!! Ò.Ó _**(Asura: EMOTICONS!! AAAH!!) (Yuki: "...de amor! B de baixinho, C de coração!")**

_essa porcaria não entra! ¬¬ _**(Asura: Jura?) (Anthy: Gêêêênio.)**

_Talvez esteja pequeno... _**(Yuki: Agora o L virou a irmã da Cinderela! E quem será a Cinderela?!) (Anthy: Talvez a autora tenha te transformado em um idiota. Só uma possibilidade.)**

_Vo medi no pé :B _**(Asura: Acho que esse é o emoticon mais irritante já encontrado em uma fanfic no ponto de vista do L.) (Anthy: É o que mais combina com esse L.)**

- encosta a sola do tenis na sola do pé -

_Hei, ta certo, e ainda sobra um pouco... _**(Asura: Será que o problema não está nos seus métodos, super gênio?) (Yuki: O mais impressionante é que essa fic ainda conseguiu reviews! Um pedido aos leitores, tenham bom-senso na hora de gostarem de uma PORCARIA dessas.) (Anthy: Yuki, o que não falta é merda fazendo sucesso. Vide Créu, Crepúsculo, BBB...)**

_Vamos denovo... _**(Asura: denovo, personagem novo?) (Yuki: Eu sei que você consegue, L! Assim como você conseguiu pôr Kira atrás das grades antes de morrer!) (Anthy imita os telettubbies: Diiiinoooooovuuuuuuuu!) **

- tenta bota o tenis - **(Asura: E aposto mais 10 no tênis e levo a grana toda pra casa!) (Yuki: E surgiu um aliado para o tênis... Uma bota!) (Anthy: Uma dupla de sapatos contra esse retardado. Mais 50 pratas e o Tohga que a dupla ganha fácil!)**

- não consegue -

- começa a rolar no chão tentando encaixar o tenis - **(Asura: Rolar tipo cachorrinho?) (Yuki: **_**"Então o Raito entra na sala e encara L num sexo selvagem com o tênis."**_**)**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH _**(Asura: AAAAAAARGH digo eu. Como alguém transforma um detetive super inteligente como o L nesse estado patético?)**

- morde o pobre tenis -**(Asura: É, depois do rolar ele virou mesmo um cachorro. Que fim triste do L ao parar nas mãos dessa escritora louca.) (Yuki: O chiclete é rico, mas o tênis é pobre. Até em fanfics vemos a desigualdade social!) (Anthy: Ele não se contenta com o bicho de pé e todas as doenças que ele vai pegar por andar descalço, ele ainda quer morrer por morder um tênis.)**

- puxa, empurra, soca, morde, mastiga, gira, quebra... - **(Asura: Quebrar tênis, comolidar.) (Yuki: Isso está um 'pouco' porn.) (Anthy: "...penetra, chupa, faz o tênis de gato e sapato e o deixa pedindo por mais!")**

- não consegue - **(Asura: Perdeu preíboy. Levei a grana das apostas todas lá pra casa já.)**

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _**(Asura: "Kamehame... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!") (Yuki: EU é quem deveria estar gritando aqui! Não é você que está arrumando as malas pra sair de férias!) (Anthy: L entrou em estado de trance. Vai virar super saiyajin!)**

- COMEÇA A TER UM ATAQUE - **(Asura: EU É QUE ESTOU TENDO UM ATAQUE! ACABA LOGO ESSA PUTARIA, DESGRAÇA!) (Yuki: Juro que eu mato a porra da minha psicóloga que deu a maldita idéia de ler fanfics!) (Anthy: L rodando a baiana.)**

_Porcaria que não entra!! Ò.Ó _**(Asura: O tênis não fez nada, só ficou quieto sendo mordido, puxado, empurrado, socado, mordido de novo, mastigado, girado e quebrado enquanto você tenta por ele no seu pé.) (Yuki: Maldita autora que arruína o trabalho magnífico da Ohba e do Obata! São nesses casos que eu entendo as pessoas quererem proibir fanfics.) (Anthy: Porcaria de fic! Feia, chata, boba, cara de mamão! #quebra a fic#)**

- inocentemente, L olha para seu pé esquerdo...- **(Asura: Não me diga que o pé do tênis era o direito?!) (Yuki: **_**"Em seguida, olha safadamente para o pé direito.")**_

- encara -

- encara - **(Asura: Tem uma frase igual ali em cima. Se importa de cortar?) (-Anthy encara a autora, incrédula-)**

_OMFG!! CONSEGUI!! _**(Asura: OHMYFUCKINGGOD em uma fic em português, e ainda na abreviação. E o mais incrível: O L conseguiu por o tênis só encarando! Viva os poderes do super gênio!) (Yuki: Oi, o L é um mutante de X-MEN?!) (Anthy: Como era mesmo aquele poeminha que eu tinha que recitar pra pegar a espada de Dios...? Quando eu conseguir me lembrar, essa autora vai se arrepender de ter tocado no fandom de Death Note.)**

_UHU, EU SO DEMAIS!! _**(Asura: Demais, mas depois dessa fic, de menos.)****(Yuki: Demais sim, burro demais, idiota demais, débil demais...) (Anthy: Demais pro meu cérebro, meus neurônios estão todos cometendo suicídio.)**

_VIVA!! _**(Yuki: MORRA!)**

- começa a comemorar bem feliz - **(Asura: Como se comemora triste? Tipo, enterros?) (Yuki: Daqui a pouco ela diz que teve goteira no teto e que ela desceu pra baixo. Ou talvez até descer pra cima, não duvido nada.) (-Anthy imagina o L saltitando como uma gazela em direção ao arco-íris.-)**

- senta na poltrona - **(Asura: Não era uma pltrona? Se decida.)**

_Ai ai... _**(Asura: Se está doendo em você, imagine no tênis, pobrezinho.)**

- olha pro pé direito – **(Anthy: O pé esquerdo vai ficar com ciúmes.)**

_A não... _**(Asura: Ah não digo EU.) (Yuki: ...Por que eu não virei monge? POR QUÊ?!) (Anthy: AINDA TEM UM ANÃO NA FIC???)**

- pé direito está nu (WTF?), ou melhor, sem sapato -**(Asura: Favor, consultar o dicionário e constar que DESCALÇO ainda não foi removido das normas gramaticais, agradeço.) (Yuki: Ai meu deus, eu já vi tanta gente pelada então!)**

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO_

_maldito sapato... ¬¬ _**(Asura: E não era um tênis?! Ah, claro! O pé direito está dentro da caixa e ainda não se transformou!) (Yuki: Ainda bem que não mandaram uma BOTA para ela calçar!) (Anthy: Maldita fic escrota.)**

- se desmonta na poltrona - **(Asura: E cai a cabeça, os braços, pés e mãos... Sempre soube que esse L era falso.) (Anthy: L era um daqueles bonecos feitos de papelão, que dá pra trocar a cabeça, o corpo e tal.)**

**FIM ****(Asura: ALELUIA! Quatro páginas no Word gastadas com ISSO.) (Yuki: NUNCA AMEI TANTO LER A PALAVRA "FIM"!!) (Anthy: Três letras que fazem a maior felicidade de um ripador.)**

**oi ****(Asura: Olá. Como vai? Melhor agora que sua fic foi devidamente ripada?) (Yuki: Morra! –educado-) (Anthy: OIIIH MIGUXAAAH TD BOUN???/)**

**fazia séculos que eu não escrevia!! n.n ****(Asura: E devia continuar assim!) (Yuki: ACHEI UMA EXPLICAÇÃO PARA ESSA FANFIC! Perceberam o "fazia séculos"?! Ela escreveu numa língua antiga, provavelmente da época da Era do Gelo. Diz oi pro Sid por mim?!) (Anthy: Não é desculpa pra estuprar o português, sua escritora de merda.)**

**voltei com uma Death Note (pelo que da pra nota ¬¬) ****(Asura: Não, não dá pra notar. É mais fácil notarmos que você construiu um OC que por acaso tem o mesmo nome do L de Death Note e é um retardado mental que não sabe calçar um tênis... ou sapato.) (Yuki: Ela plagiou o nome de um manga, chamado Death Note, e criou personagens idiotas com os mesmo nomes do manga original. Idiota, sem criatividade!) (Anthy: Deu não. Notamos pelo fato de estar nos arquivos do Fanfiction.)**

**bem... (Anthy: Mal...)**

**foi isso... ****(Asura: Não vai nem ao menos pedir desculpas por todo nosso sofrimento?) (Yuki: Não aceito desculpas, na minha vida inteira nunca esquecerei desta "fanfic".) (Anthy: Agora vou lavar meus olhos com sal grosso. Tchau.)**

**agora, esclarecendo coisas que com certeza serão duvidas: ****(Asura: A fic em si já é uma dúvida da sua inteligência mental.) (Yuki: Por que raios você existe?!) (Anthy: Eu tenho várias. Por que você fugiu da escola? Por que você achou que poderia postar esse insulto à inteligência alheia na internet? Por que você odeia os autores de Death Note e o L?)**

**1º Eu tb não sei pq o Raito deu um tenis pro L... ****(Asura: Tênis ou sapato, decida-se.) (Yuki: miguxa, Eol tbm sei fAaAaalar di emuéxieni, viiiiiiu? ;D) (Anthy: Internetês é uma merda, viu?)**

**2º Qual foi a chantagem da Misa tb é um mistério...****(Asura: Como disse a T Lecter: "Diga o telefone do L, seu velhote, ou eu não devolvo sua bomba de oxigênio!") (Yuki: -Aplaude a T Lecter, ou melhor, todos que mandaram reviews DECENTES para essa fanfic.-)**

**3º Se o L (L lindo) ****(Asura: Pra mim virou L de Lesado depois dessa.)**** (Yuki: L se tornou L de Loser para mim.) consegui botar o tenis no pé direito, isso fica para a sua imaginação! n.n ****(Asura: Não, obrigado.) (Yuki: Depois dessa fic perdi o medo de Jogos Mortais.) (Anthy: Prefiro pensar no que comerei amanhã no almoço.)**

**bem, ****(Asura: PÁRA COM ISSO DE INTERROMPER APERTANDO ENTER, ISSO NÃO É O SEU MSN!)**

**gostou? deixa reviw ****(Asura: Reviw, comolidar.) (Anthy: Criatura, essa é uma das palavras mais usadas no Fanfiction. COMO PORRAS FLAMEJANTES VOCÊ ERROU A ORTOGRAFIA?! REVIEW! REVIEW! RE-VIEW!!!)**

**não gostou? deixa reviw ****(Asura: Fizemos melhor.) (Yuki: Um jeito de analisar pessoas com um bom senso de humor, é ver quem mandou REVIEW falando que não gostou. Essas são pessoas inteligentes e cultas.) (Anthy: "Odiou? Ripe!" :D)**

**kissu**

**flw ****(Asura: Até o inferno!) (Yuki: Oh no, vou ter que encontrá-la lá?!) (Anthy: Espero que você morra por combustão espontânea.)**


	2. Uns replys

Reply para anônimos.

Agradeceríamos se você não perguntasse anonimamente, por que nós não TEMOS COMO responder assim, sabe. Obrigado pela compreensão.

"Carol".

"vcs são idotas?  
as pesosa stem o direito de escrever uma fanfiction como bem entenderem!  
se não tem mais nada pr afazer, pq não vão cuida da puta que pariu?  
como vocês se sentiriam se alguem ripasse a fic de vocês?  
se quiserem, vou me sentir muito bem em fazer isso para vocês, criticas são bem vindas, mas destruir com a fanfiction de alguem, isso é coisa pra gente sem carater, que não aceita as idéias de outras pessoa!  
Se querem uma dica, vão cuidar da própria vida de vocês!  
um grande abraço!"

**Asura:** Querida Carol, depois de uma grande reflexão a respeito, eu consegui ler o seu review. E não, eu não tenho a MENOR idéia do que seja idotas, mas desconfio que eu não seja. As pesosa stem? Recomendo a trocar de teclado... Sem comentários. Eu acho que não tenho cara de parteira, mas não, não vou cuidar da puta que pariu. Isso é muito mais divertido do que assistir um parto. Eu não escrevo fics, eu só as leio. COMO você iria ripar uma fic minha? Mimimi, e os ripadores são evil e os vilões da história, a autora é uma pobre vítima, e a fic era um poço de inocência... Ah, a ironia.  
Quer outra dica? Cuide do seu teclado. E releia o que você escreve antes de enviar.

**Anthy:** IDOTA acredito não ser, até porque, não encontrei a palavra no dicionário. Mas sim, as pessoas têm o direito de escrever fics quando quiserem, assim como nós temos o direito de criticá-la, se estiver ruim. É um texto, saca? Tá aí pra passar pela crítica. E nem todos são bonzinhos. Não gostou? Estamos pouco nos fudendo para isso. Portanto, cate seus mimimi's e vá reclamar em outro local. Grata pela atenção.

**Yuki:** Bem, primeiramente olá Carol! Bem, acho que as fics trashs são como assassinos: Eles matam e tem de ser punidos pelo que fizeram. No caso das fics, eles nos fazem querer arrancar os olhos e ter penas dos nossos personagens preferidos e nós fazemos uma zuação básica para tentarmos nós mesmos (e para quem ler e quem escreveu) rirmos com a nossa terapia. Agora, eu encararia uma ripagem de uma fic minha do mesmo modo que a desta fic: riria.  
Aliás, o que é idotas?

"KaKa-chan"

oi  
eu li a ripagem, mas não entendi uma coisa:  
pq vcs riparam uma fic que não existe? o_õ  
se ela não existe, p vcs usaram o nome dessa autora?  
é pq não gostam dela?  
eu li uma fic dela, e gostei, não acho que ela mereça que vcs usem o nome dela assim!

**Asura:** Oi. Pra esclarecer uma dúvida: Se ripamos, ripamos uma fic, então faz sentido que ela exista, certo? E ela existe, só foi deletada ou algo do gênero. É a segunda vez que acontece, por sinal. Me sinto até honrado. Nós não estamos usando o nome de ninguém. Tinha lá o username dela quando pegamos a fic para ripar e copiamos e colamos na base do Ctrl+c+v. Alías, fui eu quem fiz isso, então eu sei. Tipo, eu não tenho nada contra ela, até por que eu não a conheço, saca? Como guardar rancor de um username no fanfiction? E tirando essa fic dela, não li mais nenhuma, pois ela não escreveu mais no fandom de Death Note, então não sou ninguém para julgar a qualidade das fanfics dela tirando essa. Fica a dica.

**Anthy: **Amiga, não pensou na possibilidade de a autora ter apagado a fic? Existe essa opção. E, pelo amor de Deus, a gente nem conhecia a guria que escreveu isso. Podemos ser ripadores, mas não somos tão imaturos assim. Gostou de uma fic dela? Ótimo. Uma fic ruim não é sinônimo de muitas fics ruins, tal qual uma fic boa não é sinônimo de muitas fics boas. :D

**Yuki:** Bem, eu nem a conheço então não poderia odiá-la. Só não gostei da fanfic dela que me fez ter calafrios. E querida, antes de falar bobagens procure saber o que aconteceu. Ela deletou a fic e eu não sou infantil o suficiente para ficar usando nome de pessoas, acho isso ridículo. Tenho meus vinte e poucos anos e sou bastante maturo para não ficar procurando briguinha com pessoas.

"Nekozawa Laka"

**Asura:** Ficamos LOUCOS para poder te responder, mas você tem Private Messages Denied. Uma pena, então eu respondo aqui mesmo.  
Adorei que você tenha rido, mesmo que tenha sido sua fic, afinal nós fizemos para isso mesmo: Para o povo rir dos nossos comentários, independente de quem fosse. Pena que muita gente não leva na esportiva como você, teríamos um fandom mais light.  
Desculpe o flammer encima de você, às vezes eu exagero mesmo, mas não foi por mal. Eu até iria lá modificar se eu não tivesse com tanta preguiça...  
Foi um prazer (literalmente falando) ripá-la e sinto-me honrado por ter acabado por te levar pro lado Word da força e te ajudar a improvisar.

**Anthy:** Que bom que você gostou. Estou realmente impressionada com seu modo de encarar a ripagem, tão mais maduro que... Certas pessoas. E nem foram elas as ripadas LOL! Bom, tenho que reconhecer o erro: perdoe se te ofendi de alguma forma. Só sua fic que merecia, não você. :D Nos vemos no inferno!

**Yuki:** Que bom que temos uma ficwriter madura por aqui! Diferente de outras que ficam em depressão por não saberem lidar com críticas, você foi bem educada e consciente. Nós fazemos ripagens exatamente para fazer as pessoas rirem de erros que várias pessoas cometem (no fandom de DN nem tanto, mas já vi cada um...).  
Peço desculpas pelas ofensas, mas a ira que me tomou foi demais. Afinal, o Shuichi não parava de me atormentar e isso só piorava o meu estado mental. Gostaria de lhe parabenizar com o prêmio "Você é uma pessoa decentemente madura!". Até o inferno!


End file.
